


Where Did You Hide Rachel Berry's Body?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry, rachel berry - Freeform, santana lopez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is in need of a friend and Rachel is the one who steps up to the plate. Surprisingly enough, Santana finds that the Rachel Berry is no where near as bad or uptight as everyone else believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Hide Rachel Berry's Body?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally posted on my FF.Net account, You-Know-Who-I-Is, and I decided to put it on here to give more people a chance to read it. I hope you like it.

 

It took two very different, yet some how distantly linked, events that took place for me to fall in love with the right person.

A break-up and two shots fired from a Smith and Wesson 317 .22 LR.

I still don't understand how everything got bad so fast. Everything was great. I was dating Brittany. In secret of course. I didn't have the courage to come out yet. She broke up with Artie and claimed the night after that she was in love with me. Turns out she was lying the whole time. She did love me, God did she love me, but she wasn't in love with me and she knew she was lying to me.

And every single time I asked her, "Do you really love me? Are you absolutely sure you're in love with me?" she would say yes, but her eyes betrayed her mouth. There was always a small bit of doubt and I knew. I got drunk one night, at a party that Puck hosted. We went back to her house since her parents weren't home.

When I'm drunk, I'm insecure, horny, and angry all at once. I let the horny part of me take over and we were naked in less than a minute. As I was coming down from my climax, she kept whispering into my ear how I was beautiful and that I was the love of her life, but I couldn't take the lies.

I started crying. I knew that I would never be enough for her. When she asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" I said it was me. She looked at me like I was demented. She told me there was nothing wrong with me. "You're perfect." And she repeated it. Over and over again, "You're perfect. I love you."

It was still all lies and my angry side came out to play. When the 'I love you' left her mouth, I pushed her off the bed. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I did. When she got back up the back of her shirt started turning red. It was slowly soaking up the blood that seeped from the cut I had caused. Turns out when she fell, her back scraped against the bedside table and it cut her back open.

I called 911 right away. She was fine, but she needed stitches. She still tried to make our relationship work, but now she was afraid of me. Every time I hugged her she would tense up at first. Every time I raised my hands to her face, to caress her cheek, a moment or a flash of fear would cross her face and would settle into her beautiful eyes.

We started to pull away from each other and every one in the Glee Club began to notice. Even my parents began to notice we weren't as close and they're never home. What was even worse, she started to stare after Artie even more than before. All subtlety of her longing to be with him was gone.

* * *

 

**Thursday-Evening.**

When I confronted her about her feeling towards the crippled boy, she lied again and said she didn't harbor any feelings towards him besides ones of friendship. She even started fiddle with a penny that she always kept in her pockets. She always did that when she was nervous or lying. My heart broke right then and there. I knew what I had to do, no matter how much pain it would cause me.

"Brittany, this isn't working. We don't work. You love Artie and it'll only be a matter of time before you act on it. I can't stay with you knowing that your heart doesn't lie with mine. You can be with Artie now and I'll find something to distract myself with."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I nodded my head to confirm it and a single tear rolled down my cheek and fell from my chin. The silence between us made it impossible to not hear it shatter against the tile floor of my kitchen. She muttered a quick 'okay' before walking out of my house and leaving me to drown in silence and misery.

* * *

**Next Day-Friday.**

The day after in Glee, everybody noticed the change right away. Brittany was already sitting on Artie's lap and they were together. I should have known she wouldn't waste any time getting back with him. She was in love with him. Always was and always will be. Before I knew it, ten pairs of eyes shifted between me and Brittany and Artie. Instead of a snapped remark, I just shifted my feet and stared down at my shoes. I didn't want to see the looks of pity being thrown my way.

Glee was pretty quiet. Even Rachel had been practically silent. I went home straight away. I didn't feel like putting up with coach Sylvester's crap. I set up a pity party for myself. I put on a Law & Order: SVU marathon, grabbed a carton of chocolate ice-cream, and cried to myself. And when the door rang, my throat was so dry and my head felt so numb, I couldn't even yell for the mystery person to come in. Reluctantly, I pulled myself off the couch and managed to make it look like I wasn't run over by a semi before I opened the door.

Standing in front of me was the last person I expected to help me. Especially after the way I had treated her for all of these years.

"Hey Santana. I figured you could use somebody at a time like this." I didn't know what to say. She didn't look like she pitied me. She looked as if she understood exactly what I was feeling.

"C-come i-in Rach-Rachel." As soon as she got in and I shut the door, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a hug. The tears began to flow freely once again. "I di-didn't know it co-could fell this b-bad."

I was choking on my words and it felt like I couldn't breathe. She moved me towards the couch I had just been crying my eyes out on before she showed up.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine. I promise." She continued to whisper understanding words into my ear as I continued to drench her shoulder with bitter tears. I hate crying and if I could stop I would. "I promise I'll help you. Alright?"

I nodded against her shoulder. If Rachel Berry can't fix me, no can.

* * *

**Next Day-Saturday.**

Yesterday was Friday, making today Saturday, and that gave me hope. I woke up to Rachel laying on top of me and my face felt stiff and dry. I tried to get up as quietly as I could, but it proved to be impossible with her weighing me down. So instead, I just closed my eyes again and tried to forget that my heart was just broken two days ago.

"Santana, come on. Wake up. I made you breakfast." I woke to that and Rachel gently shaking my arm. I thought she would have left as soon as she woke up. "I didn't what you liked so I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, waffles, sausage, and hash browns. I know it's a weird combination, but it's all the same. I think. So if you're hungry we should go eat, well you should anyways. There isn't much that supports my diet and I will not stray from it again like I did last night."

Instead of getting up I grabbed her arm and pulled her down towards me. She fell on top of me and I hugged the life out of her. She was the only one by my side in this and I'm extremely grateful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on. You have to eat something besides that awful ice-cream."

I didn't move and neither did she, but that was probably because I held onto her tighter than I have ever held onto anyone. "No. I wanna stay here and sleep all day."

She laughed a little and shook her head slightly. "Fine, but I'm not leaving. So I need to order something for me to eat."

"Okay. Did you really eat that ice-cream last night or was I dreaming?"

"No. I did eat that awfulness you call ice-cream."

"Why did you? Aren't you vegan? You didn't have to come over and make me feel better by the way. If I was you, I would have left as soon as I could."

She was still laying on top of me. She lifted her head so she could look at me as we talked. "You were sad and that made me sad. I thought it would be nice to do something normal for once and that includes eating a bunch of ice-cream and getting fat to help get over a break up. Yes I am vegan and I know I didn't have to come over, but I wanted to. Also, I am incapable of leaving you alone right now."

"Oh well thanks. I'm sorry you went off your vegan diet for me."

"Don't worry about it Santana. That's what friends are for." She buried her head into my neck again.

"Friends?" I questioned. Even after everything I did to her she still wants to be friends. She lifted her head again and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but feel a million times better after hearing her response.

"Of course." She gave me that Rachel Berry smile. "Now can I borrow your phone? I left mine in my locker again and I need to call my dads and then order some food for me."

"Sure." I handed it to her, but she still didn't get up. She called her dads and then ordered a vegan pizza while still holding me, and me holding her. I haven't felt this secure for quite a while now and I liked it. When her pizza arrived she dragged me off the couch and into the kitchen. Literally. She grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me into the kitchen and made me eat.

"So...you've left your phone at school before?" It came out as more of a statement, but I meant for it to be a question.

"Yeah. I always set it down to grab my homework, but then I shut my locker and forget about it until I'm already home and looking for it." I let out a small, quiet laugh. How does Rachel Berry, Miss everything-must-be-color-coded-and-organized, forget to grab her phone?

"Hey! Shut up. It's not funny." I just shook my head at her. Then she hit me with a question I wasn't prepared to answer. "Why did you and Brittany break up?"

I could instantly feel my eyes begin to sting and my head to pound. I didn't want to talk about it. Not so soon, but I knew I had to tell somebody what I was feeling.

"She didn't love me. Well, she did, but she wasn't in love with me. Every single time I asked her if she was sure she was in love with me she would answer yes, but her facial expression said no. I also caught her staring after Artie more than once. I didn't want her to lie to me just to make me feel better." Rachel was now sitting on my lap, hugging me as I explained. "The last time I asked was a few weeks ago. She lied again and I got mad. I pushed her and her back scraped against the bedside table. I had to call an ambulance and she got stitches. I never felt so bad before. She started freaking out a bit whenever I touched her. I couldn't take it anymore. She was scared of me, so I told her we weren't working. That's it."

"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't really work out, but think of it this way. At least you could say you had the girl. A lot of people can't even have the person they love for a little while."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Good. Now go take a shower and I'll clean this up."

"No. I'll clean it. It's my house, my mess. You're a guest."

"If you're sure Santana. I'm the one who made the mess and spent the night without asking you. I don't want to be a burden. I know how most people think of me, especially at school, and I don't want to be a problem in your home."

She was about to continue, but I put a hand over her mouth. "You are not a problem. If I didn't like you being here last night I would have kicked you out. The only reason there is a mess, is because you cooked for me. It's fine."

I took my hand off her mouth. "Why don't you go take a shower. You're always talking about your crazy morning hygiene routine. You can borrow some of my clothes. My room is upstairs, second door on the left. The bathroom is right across from it."

"Okay." She walked upstairs. It was nice to have some one else in the house. I felt less alone than usual. The one thing I couldn't figure out was: Why had I been so open with Rachel Berry? Of all the people in the world, I talked to her. She'll probably go and Kurt and Mercedes and then everyone will know. Now I feel stupid. Maybe, just maybe, she'll feel bad enough that she won't tell anyone. Even though I really don't want her to feel bad.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

"Santana. Come on, wake up." And once again I was woken up to Rachel shaking my arm.

"Oh erm, hey. Sorry I fell asleep again."

"Santana this is your house. You may do as you please without judgement."

I noticed she was wearing one of my over-sized sweatshirts. She actually looked kind of adorable with her hands hidden in the fabric. I also realized she must be dying from the heat. It was easily eighty degrees inside and outside of the house with it being so close to summer.

"Why did you put on a sweatshirt? I would be dying in that. It's hot enough with just a t-shirt."

"I get cold easily." I could tell you right now, Rachel Barbra Berry is a fantastic and unbelievable actress. If I wasn't deliberately staring at her face, I would have never caught the little twitch in the right corner of her mouth. And that got me curious. I also find it best not to question why I was staring at her face.

"Is that why you always wear sweaters all year round. I don't think I've seen you wear anything sleeve-less for a while. I kind of thought you just had a very strange obsession with argyle and animal sweaters. Guess I was wrong." And that's how you provoke a Rachel Berry.

"Yes. You were wrong. I wouldn't wear all of those stupid sweaters if I didn't have to. So don't judge me. You don't even know me. It's bad enough I have to change at least three times a day. There's no way I'm going to keep buying expensive clothes just to have to get rid of them."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Calm down. I didn't kn- wait! Three times? Brittany, Quinn and I cut down the amount of slushies thrown at you a while ago. Why do you have to change so much?" This new information alarmed me. I swear to God, and all that is holy, if she is being over slushied, I will kill those stupid football players with my bare hands. I will go all kinds of Lima Heights on their asses.

"Umm...because I...umm just...I have to go. My dads are probably expecting me soon. I'll be sure to wash your clothes and return them to you as soon as possible." She tried to make her way to the door, but I was faster and blocked her way out. "Santana, would you please move your body out of the way. I feel it is not necessary and very rude to stand in my way."

"Well I'll be damned. Rachel Berry lies to my face, tries to leave, and then tells me I'm rude. What exactly are you hiding? What could cause Miss open-about-everything to be shy away and hide?" I smirked my 'you are so screwed' smirk. I also saw the panic flash oh so briefly across her face, before her stubborn look came back.

"Whatever Santana. I'm not hiding anything. I just really have to go home. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She tried to push past me again, but failed again. There was no way I was letting her go. Especially since I saw a couple of tears form and begin their descent.

"No way, Berry. You got me to talk, now you're going to talk. So, get your butt sat down on that couch and spill."

She listened to me. She actually sat down on the couch. I had expected to fight with her a little more than this. It was actually a bit disappointing.

"Now, talk to Auntie Sanny." I said as I sat down next to her. She already did so much for me, even if nobody else thinks she did. She deserves the same treatment.

"I don't want to talk to you about it. I don't want to talk to any one about it. It's fine and I've got everything under control."

After she said that I freaked out on the inside like I had never freaked out before. When someone has to change frequently, is always being bullied, doesn't feel like talking about it, and says they have control, there is only one explanation.

"Take it off." It was simple statement, but she questioned it.

"What?"

"Take it off. Take my stupid sweatshirt off before I grab a pair of scissors and cut it off you!"

She flinched and moved away from me, but didn't take it off. And just like I said, I grabbed a pair of scissors and began to tear the fabric with them. It took a full ten minutes to successfully get it off though. She just wouldn't sit still and insisted on fighting me. I usually love it when I'm right. This is one of those moments I wish I hadn't been because the saying 'the truth hurts' is most definitely the truth itself.

"I just felt so alone and I didn't feel loved and everything had just been too much." She began sobbing.

All I could do is repeat a chant of 'I'm Sorry's' as she cried into her hands. I had no idea how to handle this type of situation. I opted for just holding her as she sobbed into me and eventually fell asleep with me holding her. Oh how the tides have turned. Just yesterday we were in the opposite positions. She held me, I cried and fell asleep. The very next day sees me holding her, as she cries and falls asleep. The Bad-ass and the Diva being civil and actually helping each other. The world was most definitely ending. Now I wish I hadn't cut up that sweatshirt because Hell has finally frozen over.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Rachel woke up and had obviously not expected to see me because when she did, I swear she jumped ten feet in the air. She also ran to my bathroom and puked out whatever she could. I ran in right after her, held her hair out of the way, and rubbed her back.

"Your dads called me on my phone looking for you. I told them you were staying the night again. Last night you didn't leave me all alone and tonight I'm gonna do the same."

The only response I got was a timid nod. I helped her clean up and got her a new shirt. I made sure it was long sleeved. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I made her sit and stay on my bed. I went down to grab a movie from the living room before heading back up. I stopped in my doorway and just watched her. She wasn't facing my way, but I could tell she was crying again. She was shaking and I could practically hear the drip of the tears hitting my pillow.

"I grabbed Funny Girl for us to watch. After you went on about how great it is, I made my dad buy it for me, but I never did get around to watching it."

There was probably no point in telling her. I don't think she was listening. I stuck it in the DVD player and lied down on the bed with her. I put my arms around her stomach and pulled her as close to me as possible. I needed her to know I was here for her, just as she was for me. I heard her mumble a 'thanks. you are truly perfect.' and for once, it didn't feel like a lie.

* * *

**Next Morning-Sunday.**

"C'mon Rachel. Wake up." The little diva didn't budge. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Then the greatest plan ever popped into my mind. "Oh my God! Barbara Streisand is in the kitchen!" I all but yelled in her ear. She jumped up so fast that I didn't have time to move my head out of the way. Her head shot up and our foreheads connected with two screams of pain.

"Oww. Jesus fucking Christ that hurt." Wait. That wasn't me shouting. Holy crap. Rachel Berry just swore. Right in front of me. And then I grabbed my head in pain. This really sucks. I already have a headache forming.

"I can't believe you actually swore. I don't think I've ever heard you do something like that. I was so right yesterday. Hell has frozen over and the end of the world shall commence!" I smirked at her and then realized, she never put another shirt on. I turned my head down and began to look at the floor. It was more interesting now than it ever was. Awkward...

"You're a dork. I swear all the time. Or when I'm at home anyways, or singing a song, or when Noah and I go out. Surly you must have heard me swear at some point. Hmm...maybe I haven't."

One thing really caught my attention. "You go out with Puck. Are you two dating again or what?"

"No. Eww...just no. Never again in my life will I date Noah Puckerman again. I see him as my brother and only as my brother. I mean there was even this time that Mrs. Puckerman got a paternal test done to make sure my dad, Leroy, wasn't the father. It was very strange around the house and in school during that time."

"Well what the hell did ya mean? What do you guys do when you go out?" I asked.

"You know Santana, they say curiosity killed the cat. You're lucky you're a tiger. He got me a fake ID. He takes me clubbing in the next town over. It's pretty fun. It's probably the only time he's too busy to hit on me."

"Okay wow." This is so weird. "You go clubbing, with your ex, while you have a boyfriend? I'm kinda of lost. Are you even the real Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, kind of, to the first one, and yes to the second. Finn and I aren't exactly dating. We're in more of an open relationship kind of deal. He was getting too clingy, even worse than girls. He was pretty much on a stalker level. I couldn't take it anymore. I told him we should see other people and shit hit the fan. He asked if we were breaking up and even though I wanted to say yes I had said no and suggested we have an open relationship. I then had to explain what that was. It was sad really."

"You don't breathe when you talk. And you swear. This is crazy. You also suggest open relationships and go clubbing. What's next, are you suddenly gay?" I asked it to be funny, but the look and answer was completely serious.

"No way. As Noah has said on multiple occasions, 'Never tie yourself down to one person or one gender. You need to experience everything.' According to him, if you are tied down to one gender you have no life. He likes to think he is some sex philosopher. It's funny considering he is failing most of his classes."

"Oh my God. You're bi! Are you kidding me? Why aren't you like this all the time. You're no where near as uptight as Quinn and I thought."

"Oh Quinn knows I'm not uptight. There was this one time while she was a skank I was talking to her outside of her car and it started to rain. We got in and are mouths got preoccupied with something else as our hands did too. Let me tell you Quinn is seriously fucking hot."

"Oh Grilled Cheesus. Are you crazy? You hide this totally awesome, let loose, do whatever you want attitude at school. Do you not know how popular you would be if you told everyone? I am so calling Quinn."

And I did. I called her and put her on speaker phone.

"Hey Fabray, when were you gonna tell me you made out with Rachel?" I all but shouted down the phone.

"Oh fucking hell. How did you find out?"

"Rachel told me. Why didn't you tell me? I'm surprised you actually got loose for some one that wasn't Puck."

"Shut up. Where's Rachel? If she told you she must be close. You wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut for long."

"She's right next to me."

"Hand the phone to her. I need to talk to her. I'm not even gonna bother with why you two are talking."

I handed the phone over to her. I also whispered for her to keep it on speaker phone.

"What the hell Rachel? You weren't supposed to tell anyone. God you didn't tell her we sex did you? My life would officially be over if she found out. I should come find you and kill you now." They had sex? They had sex. Holy shit! THEY HAD SEX!

"YOU TWO HAD SEX? And you didn't tell me? I should kill you two for not telling me."

"What the-Berry, am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes Q, I put you on speaker phone, but you should see Rachel's face she's all red and shit. It's fucking funny."

"Shut the fuck up Santana or I will leave right now. I won't even make you breakfast."

"Rachel, you're not even wearing a shirt. I highly doubt you wanna go out like that."

"What the fuck are you two doing with no shirt on?" Quinn shouted over the phone.

"Nothing! Bye Q!" And then I hung up. "I can't believe you two had sex. I thought you meant you guys just made out or some shit like that."

Rachel grabbed a pillow and covered her face. I pulled it off quickly. "Seriously though, everyone thinks you're like Virgin Mary. Does Finn know?"

"Of course, he got mad, but then I let him have sex with me and we were okay again."

"Who are you and where have you hidden Rachel's body." I asked with wide eyes.

"Far away where no one can see. Into the black, cold, fiery pits of hell. One day I shall rule this world as the alcohol and sex god." She said it with such enthusiasm I thought she was sick or high.

"Umm...okay. Well, Ms. Alcohol/Sex god, you are so taking me clubbing. No Puck though. I don't feel like having sex with him and he always makes sure to get me drunk enough when there is alcohol around."

"No. Tomorrow's Monday and we have school."

"Listen up Shorty. Yes, tomorrow is Monday, but we do not have school. It's one of those stupid school improvement days. Now make me breakfast Ms. Alcohol/Sex god."

"No it's not. That's next week."

"Oh. Really, I thought it was this week." She pulled up a calender on my phone and showed me. "Well I'll be damned. You're still taking me clubbing, even if I have to wear sunglasses all day tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll call Puck. He keeps hold of my ID. I didn't want my dads to find it."

"Alright. You still need to make me breakfast, with the shirt off!" I shouted as she walked off to call Puck.

"Bitch!" She shouted.

"Whore!" I shouted right back.

* * *

**Sunday-Night.**

"I can't believe I'm even doing this with you." She said as she looked over from the driver's seat. She wouldn't let me drive because I was too jumpy from the thought of going to a club with Rachel Berry.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it! Open relationships, clubbing, swearing, sex with Quinn! This is just so fucking weird."

"Okay here we are. Get out and look 23."

"What? How do you even do that?"

"Like this." She pulled her tank top down and her boobs were practically popping right out of her bra. Holy shit. Rachel Berry was fucking hot shit. I did the same. The man at the doors asked for ID and we pulled them out. He looked us in the eyes questioningly before looking a little lower and letting us in.

"By the way, this is a gay club so you should fit right in." I just nodded numbly. There was about a bazillion half naked girls dancing around each other on one side while the other side was a bunch of guys. I had absolutely no idea what to do so I followed Rachel to the bar.

"Hey Candy, can we get six shots of tequila and a coke." Candy handed us our drinks. Rachel put a twenty in her bra before saying 'thanks' and walking back to a table.

"Is it just me or is Candy a stripper name."

"Nope, it's a stripper name, but she doesn't get to that until eleven o'clock."

"How many times have you and Puck been here?" I asked. Nobody just knows information like that without being here more than once.

"We're regulars here. We come here almost every other Saturday."

"Oh wow." She held up a shot and we drank.

We both had our three and just left the coke. I don't even know why she bothered ordering it. She pulled me out to the dance floor and began grinding on me. I don't know why she hides this side of her, but it is very entertaining. She ground her ass against my front and I swear I was going to come right then and there, but I kept my composure as much as I could. I was starting to feel pretty tipsy from those three shots.

Before I knew it, we were being hand another two shots each by Candy. Rachel gladly took hers and downed them. Then she turned to Candy and kissed her. Not just a quick peck either. There was clearly tongues involved and that got me really hot. I downed my two before grabbing Rachel back and pushing her against the wall.

I captured her lips with my own. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I excitedly granted her access. Her tongue battled with mine for dominance and she won. I don't know how, but this girl knew how to take control. I pushed my thigh between her legs and moaned. She moaned for me. This is now the best night of my life. She decided she wasn't drunk enough yet. She detached her lips from mine and rushed off. She came back with two more shots. She downed one and I took the other. Then she placed her lips over mine again. Are tongues battled and she won again. Rachel Berry is so going to be a top I decided. And later that night, in the back of my car, I was proved right.

* * *

**Monday-Morning.**

We were woken up by shouting outside of the car. It wasn't just any shouting either. It was threats. Rachel got off of me and stared out the window. Then I heard her mumbling.

"Never drinking again...until next weekend of course."

We heard two shots. I looked up and the guy dropped the gun and ran. I called 911 because I couldn't just leave another man bleeding out the arm.

Rachel calmly got out of the car and began to examine his arm. "He's going to be fine. He'll need stitches, but I'm sure he'll be good as new when the ambulance picks him up."

"Aww dammit. That idiot shot my tire!"

"Do you have a spare?" I nodded. "Great. I'll go ask the owner for a jack and a wrench. I'll have this fixed in no time." She stopped and looked at the gun. "A Smith and Wesson 317 .22 LR. Nice."

She came back out just as the police and ambulance came out. We gave them a statement of what we saw and they drove off leaving us alone. When Rachel was done we got in the car and Rachel drove us back to my house. She took a shower in my parents bathroom since they weren't home and borrowed some of my clothes and a pair of my sunglasses. I sat on the couch waiting for her to finish straightening her hair. When she came down the stairs she noticed the time.

"Oh shit. We're going to be late. C'mon Santana, let's go." She ran out to my car and got in the passenger's seat. I hopped in the driver's seat and took off towards McKinley. "Faster Santana. I can't be late. It'll go on my permanent record."

"And Rachel Berry is back everybody. Don't worry shorty. Coach can make our late marks go away. All I have to do is kiss some ass and do extra laps."

"Fine, but hurry up anyways."

* * *

**Monday-Glee.**

I sat down next to Rachel. It surprised almost everyone in the room. Everyone, but me and Rachel. "Hey, I got coach to get rid of the late marks. She's really scary when she wants to be."

"You're telling me. Just last week I saw her shove another kid's head into a locker and then slam the door on it."

"I don't even know how she got out of that one, but she did." We continued to swap stories of the 'Crazy Coach' until Finnsufficient came by.

"Hey Rach. Can you move Santana, I was going to sit there."

"Just sit on the other side Finnept." I said fully knowing that Kurt was on the other side.

"But Kurt is sitting there and I don't want to make him move."

"So you wanna make me move? Do you really want to deal with me?"

"That's my girlfriend you're sitting next to. Can you just move so I can sit next to her?"

"Finn, stop. You don't need to make a scene." She tried to reason with him, but he didn't care.

"No Rachel. You're my girlfriend and I want to sit next to you."

"God Finn, the only reason we're even together is because I chickened out of breaking up with you. I didn't want you to be depressed so I suggested an open relationship. Do you know how many other people I have been with because of that. I don't even love you anymore. I stopped loving the very second you stopped being my boyfriend and became my stalker. You were just as bad Jacob Ben-Israel. It was creepy. Now sit some where else before I smack you silly."

And School Rachel Berry has left the building. At least she got Finn to move, but then he came back. "We're still dating, right?"

"No Finn! Go away!" I said to help finalize things for Rachel. Reluctantly he moved to sit in the back.

"I could have told him that Santana, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mr. Schue walked in and said today was a free day. As long as something was being sung we were good. I grabbed Rachel to the front. "We want to sing a song."

"What?"

"Just follow my lead." She nodded and I began.

 

 

 

( **Bold-Santana,**   _Italics-Rachel,_   ** _Both-Both_** )

  
**You had me to get him.**   
**And here, I thought it was me.**   
**I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.**   
**It's all said and all done.**   
**I gave it all for the long run.**   
**Can he say the same thing?**   
**I guess this is good bye and good luck.**   
_(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

_**I'm sorry for changing.** _   
_**I'm sorry it had to be this way.** _   
_**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.** _   
_**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**  _

_No, no._

_Remember the time when you said_   
_you were out with your best friend._   
_But it wasn't the best friend that you know_   
_I thought you meant and_   
_I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free._   
_But I am, and I won't go back_   
_'cause you so don't deserve me._   
**(I don't even want to be her.)**

_**I'm sorry for changing.** _   
_**I'm sorry it had to be this way.** _   
_**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.** _   
_**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**  _

**I thank you for this hopeless war**   
**Cause through the pain I'm stronger than before.**   
**Now I'm more.**   
**I don't need you anymore.**   
**I'm sorry.**   
_(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

_**I'm sorry for changing.** _   
_**I'm sorry it had to be this way.** _   
_**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.** _   
_**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**  _

_**I'm sorry for changing.** _   
_**I'm sorry it isn't like it was.** _   
_**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.** _   
_**But, I won't apologize,** _   
_Why should I apologize,_   
**No, I won't apologize for who I am**

When we finished, I had my arm around her waist and hers was around mine. The whole Glee Club began clapping. Even Brittany. We bowed dramatically. After we sat back down Mr. Schue began to talk again.

"I'm proud of you two. See guys. This is what we need. We need to put our differences aside and get along. It was wonderful to see you two get along and sing together. Everyone give them another big round of applause." They did and it felt great. Apparently Rachel felt a little too good because she kinda just planted a kiss on me out of nowhere, completely forgetting she was in school.

"What happened to the school version of Rachel Berry?" I asked out loud.

And she replied with as much sarcasm as possible. "Far away where no one can see. Into the black, cold, fiery pits of hell. One day I shall rule this world as the alcohol and sex god."

With that we sat back down laughing at our joke leaving the Glee Club and Mr. Schue completely confused. It was at that moment I fell in love. Again, but this time I had the right person I decided.

And two years later when I proposed, she said yes and proved me right once again.


End file.
